Psi
Gender: '''Male '''Species: Avatar (w/ Wolf host) Height: 2'3" Weight: 50lbs Age: Unknown (apparently 18) Faction Ties: Formerly a member of the Intimidators - now freelances. Role in Game: ''' Main character. After merging with the lupine Intimidator known only as Synn, struggles to recover memory of events that happened prior, both recently and in the far distant past. In the meantime, though, he feels the inexplicable desire to defend his newfound kin from impending disaster, even despite a persistent delusion that he is the reincarnation of a 2000AD era human by the name of Jean Eric. '''Abilities Though Psi appears to rely mostly on his host's abilities, he actually unknowingly wields a form of Chaos Control, essentially the ability to alter reality itself. Like all other Chaos Control users, though, it only goes as far as what the wielder believes he is capable of - as such, it usually manifests as his own interpretation of Synn's telekinetic and mind control abilities. Unlike most Avatars, Psi and his host actively cooperate with one another and exchange control of the body with each other exactly where their specialties are most needed, effectively giving Psi the combined skill of two people. In situations of extreme chaos and passion, Psi can tap into deeper reserves of his Chaos Control ability, effectively transforming him and his surrounding environment entirely as well as further strengthening and twisting his powers into completely new and beneficial forms. Personality Psi is the Avatar of Knowledge, and as such he is driven by an inexplicable, irrestible desire to learn how the new world around him works and just generally investigate into all manner of subjects, sometimes even for no obvious reason. His strong attachement to knowledge makes him an eager learner, but also instinctively causes him to preserve anything he feels could hold information, as well as poke his nose into affairs that don't concern him. He generally tries to come off as innocent and kind, but he is quick to be insulted and even quicker to overreact to percepted insults (god help you if you call him a midget). Even though he considers his host a partner and even a friend to many extents, Psi and Synn tend to argue and bicker among themselves quite frequently - which can create quite a strange scene, considering they both use the same mouth to talk. Summarization of Fighting Style Psi is very much a combo-based fighter who needs to juggle opponents back and forth between Synn's ideal attack contexts and his own to make the most out of their attacks. This is usually by way of initiating the combo with one persona, then manipulating the circumstances to shift where the other persona is best at to extend combos and keep the hurt up. Suffice to say, neither of them have many particularly damaging single attacks. Their telekinetic powers make use of the environment first and foremost to deal damage, but also make for good defensive ablities in lieu of that to compensate for their lackluster health rating, and their hallucinogenic ablities are perfect for starting mind games and fake outs to keep the enemy off guard and help score the free hits needed to start a combo. {C Primary Attack Deception swings. Psi attacks with his signature weapon, a fist-sized steel ball, by ferociously hurling it towards his victm with his telekinetic powers and retrieving it afterwards. The obvious advantage of this is having a melee attack that can impact from outside arm's reach, but one of its star traits is its ability to hit enemies from behind if they're reeling from previous attacks, effectively knocking them towards Psi for a follow-up attack. Deception is very slow and unwieldly at standard melee attacking distance though, making it effective only at set distances from the opponent. Secondary Attack Synn Intervention. Psi allows Synn to take control, allowing him to perform some melee strikes before retaking control again. Whereas Psi is best at attacking more distant opponents, Synn uses fists, feet and tail to attack at close range, typically whilst levitating loosely fowards in the process. Synn's fighting style is relatively solid and balanced, especially compared to Synn's, but his individual attacks still lack strength, requiring him to perform elaborate combos to deal significant hurt. Special 1 Telekinesis. If the player holds down the Special button whilst the cursor is highlighting a physics-enabled object, it will levitate and continue to follow the cursor as long as the Special button is held down. The player can turn this into an attack by releasing the Special button whilst the object is moving with significant velocity, maintaining it and damaging whatever is impacted by the speeding object. Psi doesn't specifically need a movable object to use Telekinesis though - he can form a telekinetic barrier around himself by holding the Special button whilst the cursor is neutral, deflecting incoming projectiles and mildly knocking back anyone nearby Psi when the shield is casted. He can also throw a TK Pulse projectile by gesturing towards a damagable object or person, charging it up for higher damage by holding the button down. Finally, if Telekinesis is used in midair, Psi will temporarily levitate himself towards the cursor, with speed depending on how far away the cursor is from him. Irregardless of the usage, Psi cannot move whilst using Telekinesis (with the exception of flying and standing on top of an object he is levitating - and even then, only if the player holds it steady enough for Psi not to slip off in the process). Special 2 Mind control. When the Special button is tapped, Psi turns invisible and flies straight towards the cursor, leaving behind a hallucinogenic decoy that continues receiving input from the player until it disappears, either by an enemy attack or by Psi re-emerging at his target destination. This does not ''make Psi immune to attack even if he is invisible, and an observant enemy can intercept Psi if they predict when he uses the move and where he is going. Psi can also be revealed by attacking the decoy, removing Psi's invisibility but not changing his flight path until attacked himself. Mind control can also be used in conversations outside of fighting, which can sometimes reveal interesting information and conversation subjects if they can coax the target into bringing the thought into mind. {C '''Climax Mode' Nostalgia Mode. The general area is coated over with a purplish tint, and various objects transform into other objects reminiscent of important aspects of the game's story. Small fragments of game events will flicker in the background, and random voice samples and text dialogue will appear as gameplay continues. Psi's body is silouhetted in a purple aura, Melee attacks will be coated with a bright ''purple aura once executed, and existing telekinetic auras will become more noticable and purple too. Whilst in Nostaliga Mode, the window of success for attacks, blocks and counters is drastically increased, whilst enemies in the general area suffer the opposite effect, making it far easier for Psi to deal damage unopposed and harder for the enemy to fight back. Psi's attackes will also automatically compensate for distance and move into appropriate range to even further increase chances of success (as well as leading to spectacular, easy aircombos), and projectiles are auto-aimed when the cursor is vaugely near an enemy, even compensating for enemy movement to intercept dodging enemies. Finally, Psi's movement during Mind Control techniques will actually deal damage and stun if he intercepts an enemy while flying, even if he is still invisible in the process. '''Climax Attack 1' Psi executes a persistent telekinetic shield as described in the Special 1 section. After a short period of time, or if an enemy is stumbled by the shield's effects, Synn takes control and bursts out from within it, charging at the nearest enemy and ferociously hammering them with a flurry of fists before knocking them back with a finishing kick. This move lacks the sheer power of other Climax Attacks, but the initial shield and its stumbling effect makes it useful in that it can be used to punish/counter a very wide variety of enemy attacks effortlessly - including other ''Climax Attacks. '''Climax Attack 2' A large number of hallucinogenic decoys spawn from Psi and start circling the area just ahead of him. Psi himself takes part in the crowd and joins them as they all take turns making quick dash attacks at enemies in the centre (the real Psi, of course, is the only one that does actual damage) before the entire crowd stops to simultaneously deliver a skyward uppercut, dragging the victim into the air with them. The copies disappear afterwards, leaving just Psi and the victim to continue gameplay as normal. Like the first Climax Attack, it alone doesn't specialize in damage potential - however, not only is it disorienting and difficult to punish, it places the player in the ideal position for a follow-up aircombo from Synn. Climax Finisher Omega TK Pulse. Psi winds up Deception for a massive uppercut attack. If it connects, the victim is sent soaring into the sky, leading to a brief anime cutscene of Synn, with fiercely glowing eyes and even fiercer grin, dropping a line of dialogue before taking to the sky and persuing the victim, leading back to ingame shots of Synn repeatedly executing offscreen swooping attacks on the victim as he continues to fly upwards, occasionally stopping for a brief combo when the victim's ascent starts to slow down. At the apex of the victim's flight, Synn enters the screen from below in a rapid spinning move, levels his height with the victim and delivers a massive axe kick out of the spin, sending the victim hurtling back to the ground again. While still hovering in the air, Psi slowly performs the gestures for a charged TK Pulse in another ingame cinematic, with much larger amounts of telekinetic force manifesting themselves in his hands, before launching it downwards with Psi calling out “Omega TK Pulse!” as he throws it. The victim is hammered with the attack shortly after hitting the ground, filling the screen with a telekinetic explosion with the victim silouhetted inside it, fading to white and ending the attack.